1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Mat Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Fire Resistant Grill Mat System for protecting a surface whereupon a conventional grill rests upon by capturing grease, charcoal and other debris descending from the conventional grill during operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Mat Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Mat Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Mat Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,753; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,468; U.S. Design Pat. No. 343,087; U.S. Design Pat. No. 330,988; U.S. Design Pat. No. 350,253; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,774.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Fire Resistant Grill Mat System. The inventive device includes a stratified mat having a Teflon fire resistant material layer and a rubber layer, an outer ridge for preventing run-off of the accumulated debris, and a plurality of semi-spherical indentions projecting into the rubber layer for cushioning.
In these respects, the Fire Resistant Grill Mat System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a surface whereupon a conventional grill rests upon by capturing grease, charcoal and other debris descending from the conventional grill during operation thereof.